villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Storm King
The Storm King is the main antagonist of the My Little Pony: the Movie. He is a unknown type of creature who was the ruler of Southern region of Equestria and half of the world and also the former master of Tempest Shadow and Grubber. He plans to invade the entire land of Equestria and the whole world with Twilight Sparkle's and other Princess' magic with his Staff of Sacanas to make his storms more powerful with anyone's, including his whole army of Storm Creatures to help serve him once he rules the world. He is voiced by Liev Schreiber in his first animation, who also played Sabretooth/Victor Creed in the X-Men the Series, Stu Wargle in Phantoms, Ray Donovan in the series of the same name, Ted Winter in Salt, and Colonel Alexander Vosch in The 5th Wave. Backstory ??? Role in the Film The Invasion The Storm King's invasion of Equestria begins during Canterlot's Friendship Festival, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing for a concert. The Storm King's henchmen, Tempest Shadow and Grubber, arrive ahead of him with the intention of capturing the four princesses for his upcoming arrival. During the ensuing chaos, Tempest manages to use obsidian orbs to petrify princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, while Twilight and her friends manage to escape. Tempest calls the Storm King to report the progress, during which he assures her that if Twilight is not captured and brought to him within three days, he will not fulfill his promise of restoring her broken horn. Stealing the Magic The Storm King later arrives in Canterlot, with Tempest having fulfilled her promise of successfully delivering the princess Twilight. Unfortunately for her, The Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to channel the magic of all four princesses, much to his glee. As he begins experimenting with his new abilities by rapidly accelerating the day and night cycle of the world, Tempest attempts to ask when he will restore her broken horn. The Storm King scoffs and betrays her, telling her that she has outlived her usefullness. He uses the staff to create a massive hurricane that engulfs all of Canterlot, and prepares to kill Tempest and a now-powerless Twilight. Final Battle Just as he is about to kill Tempest and Twilight, Twilight's friends, who had successfully infiltrated the heavily-guarded streets of Canterlot, launch themselves out of a massive cannon, ramming the Storm King out of the way and lodging the Staff of Sacanas into the mosiac above the throne room. Twilight and her friends fight against the raging winds of the hurricane and the falling debris of the collapsing throne room in an attempt to retrive the staff. Right behind them, The Storm King emerges from underneath some of the fallen rubble and desperately climbs in pursuit of the staff. He hurls himself at it just as Twilight grabs it, sending Twilight, the staff, and himself through the window and out into the hurricane. Death Just when all hope seems lost for Twilight, she emerges from the eye of the storm with the staff, and uses it to end the chaos the Storm King began. As her and her friends embrace eachother, The Storm King stealthfully climbs back up over the balcony and hurls an obsidian orb at them in a last attempt to retrieve the staff. Tempest, having had a change of heart after being betrayed, leaps in front of Twilight and her friends and onto The Storm King, taking the hit and transforming both of them into obsidian statues. The Storm King's petrified body plummets down to the courtyard below and shatters into pieces, killing him and ending the invasion of Canterlot. Appearance The Storm King is a tall yeti-like creature with white fur that covers all of his body save for his hooved feet, hands, and face, which are grey. His eyes, tongue, and horns are blue, and he is clad in a lustrous black armor that covers his torso, forearms, and shins. He also has a long, while tail with bushy hair at the end. Personality The Storm King is described as an unkind, cold-hearted, cruel and tyrannical monster, having lust of power. He loved creating storms, enslaving, abusing and corrupting anyone he comes across, including his own army. He also hates loving, caring, kindness and overall anything that's cute. He's also sarcastic, egotistical and has dark sense of humor. In the climax of the film, the king is also shown to be traitorous as he reveals to Tempest Shadow he never intended to fix her horn. Powers and Abilities The Storm King has a staff called the Staff of Sacanas, which has the ability to channel magic and power from other creatures into itself. It also reveals at the end to fix and create things, like rebuild everything that was destroyed. The staff's fate remained unknown after Canterlot and everything else in Equestria was rebuilt, either it was destroyed or remained in either Canterlot or Ponyville under true care. The Storm King himself is shown to be quite agile and resiliant to damage, as he shrugs off being crushed by falling debris and can leap long distances with little effort. Quotes Comics and Books Movie Trivia *Liev Schreiber stated in an interview that he accepted the role of The Storm King because he wanted to appear in a film his children could watch, noting their exposure to his violent, adult-oriented films. *Despite being the main antagonist, he only gets a short amount of screentime before the film's climax. *The ultimate fate of The Storm King is left ambiguous; while he most likely died, during the credits there is a small animation of his shattered body put back together incorrectly, while his eyes are still moving. However, this scene is most likely non-canon as it was done in a more lighthearted style than the rest of the movie, and was most likely done only for comedic effect. This is similar to a scene during the credits of the first Shrek film, where Lord Farquaad is depicted as being still alive inside of Dragon's stomach, despite later canon stating his is dead. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Monsters Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Summoners Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Deceased